Back to the Past
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: A letter arrives on the door step, one that will make Lindsay go back to her past, wether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

So after some gentle hinting from some people :P hehe i decided to add it, i know i have Unwanted Secrets but i'm having some serious writers block on that one,

AN: I DONT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTERS, even though i wish i did!! I only own the characters that are not usually in CSI:NY!!!

This is short but ill add the next chappi straight away!

* * *

Lindsay Monroe sat on the sofa just staring at the piece of paper in her hand. Nearly 4 and a half years she had been in New York 4 and a half, she had been married for the last 6 months of that 4.5 years, the shining gold wedding band and her engagement ring on her finger was evidence of this. She had loved these past 4 years, even this country girl at heart had turned into a proper City Girl and if I wasn't for her cowgirl boots and her accent you would never have thought she was from Montana. She loved living in New York and she loved her husband and all her friends, not much reminded her of back home, most of the time she didn't want to remember, but this piece of paper was making her remember, this piece of paper was going to make her go back whether she liked it or not. She had been back before for the trial, but she had only gone into Bozeman, not to the farm or to the cottage, she had not seen anyone she knew apart from the parents of her friends and Lucy. No one knew that she was there and that's how she wanted it, she didn't want **her** to know, she didn't want to see her, she had escaped her 4.5 years ago, and this paper was making her go back. She couldn't say no, Lucy said she needed her there; she could just go and not say anything to **her**, no she knows what she will do...

Lindsay was so deep in thought that she didn't see her husband walk into the apartment and didn't hear him call her name.

"Lindsay...Lindsay"

Lindsay heard her name and looked up from the paper and fell out of the trance.

"Danny," She said quietly looking into the blue eyes of her husband. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you ok Montana?" Danny asked lovingly, he looked into her eyes and knew now that something was definitely up. "You looked pretty interested in that piece of paper."

"I'm...I'm fine Danny, really, I just." She took her eyes off Danny and looked at the piece of paper again. She then looked back up and handed the piece of paper over to Danny. 'I better tell him about, seems as though he might have to come with me, I need someone there.' Lindsay thought.

Danny looked at the piece of paper took it out of Lindsay hands unfolded it and began to read it.

_Dear Lindsay,_

_You father seems to think it's a good idea to invite you to a family gathering we are having on 7__th__ July. It will be for the weekend so we are giving you a month to get time off work. We haven't heard from you in over 4 years so you are probably not going to come but your father thinks you will anyway. Everyone will be there so please try and make an effort to come._

_From_

_Your Mother_

_P.S Please come baby girl I miss you love daddy. Xx_

Danny looked up from the paper,

"Your family is having a get together." Danny said.

"Yes" Lindsay said looking not very impressed.

"So are you going?" Danny asked.

"No, well I don't want to" Lindsay sighed at the debate that was going on in her head. "I have no choice, Lucy said I have to go, she's making some announcement and apparently I need to be there to lessen the load. She thinks mother will be more likely to except it if I was there and she was too engrossed with trying to give me death stares" This made Lindsay giggle thinking about the last time she had seen her mother. If looks could kill she would have died at least 9 times that night.

"Am I missing something here?" Danny asked his wife looking utterly confused, as he went to sit in the chair next to her.

Lindsay let out along breathe and looked at Danny.

"Erm, yeah, you remember the first time I met your mom and dad?"

* * *

Right now take your mouse and click on the button below, you know the some that says REVIEW!! go on you know u want too, you'll get cookies xD and maybe even some of my brownies xD 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I DONT OWN ANY CSI:NY CHARACTERS, even though i wish i did!! I only own the characters that are not usually in CSI:NY!!!

Chapter 2 is up, Thanx's for all the reviews!!! hands out cookies

* * *

"Yes, you said something about me having the perfect family, and you wished that you had grown up with that. I wondered what you met but I dint want to press you about it." Danny said taking one of Lindsay's hands off the side of the chair and holding it in his. He could tell that this was hard for her to tell him and the she had probably never told anyone else about this.

"Well, its true my family, my childhood was not normal, well it was up until I was about 9." Lindsay looked at the floor and then at Danny. She had never told a single sole about this, not ever, she had kept it to herself no matter what her mother thought, she had never told.

"Lindsay, you don't..." Danny started rubbing her hand. But Lindsay cut him off.

"I do Danny; trust me I need to tell someone this." She let out another sigh. "I've kept it to myself for the past 21 years or so. I need to get it off my chest."

Danny sat there looking into Lindsay's eyes lovingly. He knew it was as hard for her to open up as it was for him, heck he had to find out about the court case from Stella.

"I, was 9 when I found out, I always thought my mother and dad would be in love forever, that they wouldn't turn out like my friends parents and get divorced. But what did I know. One night I came home early from my ballet class, I wasn't supposed to be home till 8pm but my teacher had to go home ill so it was about 7pm when I got home. I walked through the door and then I heard laughing from my parent's bedroom upstairs. I ran up the stairs thinking my dad had come home early from the fair he had gone to with my brothers. I opened the door and found my mom in bed with an English teacher from my school, they were naked, and I knew what they had been up to. I stood there staring, just stood there, then I burst into tears and ran out of the room, my mom was too quick for me though, she had already got out of the bed and had gotten some clothes on. She grabbed hold of me and closed the door."

Lindsay looked at the floor and then at Danny he had not said anything, all he was doing was stroking gently her hand. This was comfort enough for her, and she started the story again.

"She told me that if I told anyone about what I had seen I would regret it and that I would get sent away to boarding school. I ran to my room after that and I didn't talk to my mother for about a month after that, I saw the man she was sleeping with everyday at school, in the corridor, at lunch, walking round. I couldn't stand it, but there was nothing I could do, I thought that if I told anyone she would keep her promise. This went on for about 2 years, my mother would sneak from the house every now and then, to go and see him. Things got bad when she became pregnant, I was about 11 then and I knew that is was probably his baby, but I could tell anyone, to make matters worse he was now my English teacher at school, I would sit in his lessons, not talking, not answering any questions, the only time I spoke was when I absolutely needed to, I did my work and that's all. I never looked at him; I always had my head down. My dad found out about the affair about 2 months later, mother was 5 months pregnant by then and he knew it wasn't his baby, he left the house, packed up all his things and moved into his girlfriends place."

Danny's was shocked then, his face showed it and Lindsay laughing made him more shocked.

"Yep," Lindsay said laughing slightly; it wasn't a warm laugh but a forced one. "All that time he was having an affair as well. All that time when he should have been at fairs he was with his girlfriend."

"I didn't see him for about a year after that," Lindsay continued. "By that time Steven had been born and Mr Lapley had moved in. I was pushed out then, mother thought that it was me that told dad and me who had forced him to move out and for the whole town to know what she was doing with my English teacher. Paul, John, Kevin and Lucy practically brought me up. They were the only ones there for me when." Lindsay took a deep breath, "when my friends were murdered, mother didn't even realise it was me who was the witness until some reporters came by the house asking for an interview."

Danny went white at the mention of the men's names, "Just exactly how many brothers and sisters have u got?" Danny asked and then gulped. This caused Lindsay to giggle, which was what she needed.

"Erm, let me see Paul is 39 and he's my eldest brother, then there is John who is 36, Kevin who is 34, and Lucy who is 30. They are my older brothers and sisters. Then there is Steven who is now 20 and Polly who is 18, they are my mother and his children and Samuel Jnr who is 13." Lindsay replied.

"So you have 3 older brothers, who most likely think of you as there little girl, and are very protective." Danny said hoping she would say no they weren't.

"Exactly" Danny gulped as Lindsay said this, 'I'm a dead man' Danny thought.

"Wait a sec" Danny suddenly said. "If the letter says mother and daddy, and Samuel Jnr is your mom and dad's child am I right in assuming your parents are back together?"

"Yeah, this is where it gets slightly complicated." Lindsay said. "Long story short, after mom had Polly, Mr Lapley cheated on her. Left her and ran off to France somewhere, my dad's girlfriend did the same to him about 2 years earlier, and I dunno how it happened as I was still in high school at the time but I was living with Paul, as I had moved out at the first opportunity I could get. All I know is that when I went back for the Christmas when I was about 17 my mom was pregnant and my dad was back with her. I didn't ask how, or why, heck I didn't say anything when I found out, actually I did, I went up and slapped my mother round the face and called her a slut, but that's because for the 8 years before that moment I was nothing to her, and she didn't even realise I had left the house to live with Paul for about 2 months."

Danny stared at his wife, he knew that she must have been pretty pissed off to hit someone, heck he had never seen her hit someone, well actually she had but Flack deserved it.

* * *

Right now take your mouse and click on the button below, you know the some that says REVIEW!! go on you know u want too, you'll get cookies xD and maybe even some of my brownies xD 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own CSI:NY or any of its characters, the only thing i do own are the characters not usually in the show, so dont sue me i dont have any money!!!!

Im sorry i havent updated in a while i have been banned from the computer for one reason or another and have also been busy revising and studying for exams, which are now finished thankfully!!! xD so i should be able to update more and am already writing the next chapter!!

Thanxs for all the reviews, hands over brownies dont tell BM xP hehe lol

so with out further ado

Chapter 3 xxxx

* * *

"You actually hit her?" Danny said shocked.

"Yeah," Lindsay said smiling slightly "Good hit too, the fact she was pregnant made me slightly worried but oh well, she was fine, just got a bruised nose."

Danny stared at his wife, "Remind me never to get on your bad side" He said getting up out of his seat, giving Lindsay a kiss on the lips and walking towards the kitchen.

"So?" He said walking out of the kitchen again a few moments later with 2 beers. "Are we going?"

"We?" Lindsay said looking quizzically at him, after taking one of the beers from his hands.

"Yes," Danny stated sitting back down on the chair. "You don't think I would let you go on your own do ya?"

"Danny, I will be fine, you..." Lindsay started but Danny cut her off.

"Lindsay, were married, I love you with all my heart and soul, if you go, then I'm coming with you. Anyway I have to go; someone promised me they would teach me how to ride a horse." Danny said looking slightly nervous; Lindsay giggled and remembered when she promised Danny she would teach him how to ride. That was something she had to see, 'heck it was even worth going just for that' she thought.

"Ok fine, we'll go. But I mean the letter says 7th July, that's not a month away its 2 weeks. I don't know Danny, will, Mac let us have the time off?"

"I'll ask him tomorrow and I'll book the flight's tomorrow you have nothing to worry about." He stood up, kissed Lindsay on the head and headed towards the bedroom. "Are you coming?" Lindsay sat there for a second.

"I'll be in, in a second" Lindsay replied and picked the letter up as well. She stared at it for a good 3 mins, 'This is it, I'm finally going back' she thought, 'And Danny's coming too.' She put the letter down, and stood up out of the chair.

"Montana, here we come, ready or not" She said before she walked into the bedroom and went to sleep.

(AN: And that's it :D Nahh I'm not that mean, I'll do a bit more. )

2 weeks Later

After much negotiation, and some gentle persuading, (the fact that they only have a weekend honeymoon, and together had nearly 6 months of holiday time saved up, and were well over due a break) Mac let them have 2 weeks off, meaning they could spend the weekend at Lindsay parents, as well as using some of the time to finish off their short honeymoon.

The two weeks went by quickly, way to quickly for Lindsay's liking and all of a sudden she was sitting on an airplane bound to Montana, about 5 minutes from landing according to the captain. It hit her, she was going back to it all, the things she has tried so hard to escape from, and she was going back. And all because of the sleeping man sitting next to her. She knew it was the right thing to do, and the fact that she wanted to hear the "Big" news that Lucy had was a good reason, and also wanting to see the look on **her **face was also a, very, good reason to go. The plane started to rock and the seatbelts signs came on as they finished there final descent into the airport. They landed safely and after some gentle nudging Danny was awake and they excited the plane, collected there baggage and in no time at all were climbing into the cab to take them to Bozeman. It would take about 1hr to get there and in no time at all Lindsay was back in her home town. Staring out of the window Lindsay sighed and moved closer to Danny so her head was resting on his shoulder.

The cab stopped outside of the Bozeman Crime Lab, and they climbed out. She had left her car there before she left for New York and had given permission for it to be used in emergencies if they ever ran out of vehicles. It was an old blue pick up, it had been her brothers and it was a miracle it was still on the road. They walked up to the brown brick building and Lindsay instantly felt back at home. She loved this place, yes New York was a lot more up to date and had a lot more equipment, but this was the first place she could really feel at home and it was the place she felt loved. With a smile she dragged Danny, who was paying the cab driver, inside and walked up to the front desk where a blonde woman was sitting reading a magazine and listening to music. Quietly they walked up to the desk,

"Well," Lindsay said loudly, causing the woman to look up from her reading. "Some things never change" she started to laugh at the woman's shocked expression.

"Lindsay" the woman squealed, jumping up running round the desk and enveloping Lindsay into a huge hug. They started to laugh as Danny stood there in oar of the situation. Moments later 3 men came running into reception, guns out in front of them, when they saw the sight there guns dropped and they put them away.

"Lindsay Maria Lillian Monroe" The oldest of the 3 men said, he looked about late 40's, and was wearing an old brown suede jacket. "Why did you not tell me you were coming home?" He had a stern look o his face. Lindsay stepped away from the woman and ran to this old man.

"Jerry" Lindsay screamed as he enveloped her in a huge hug. "Dan, Chris" she then hugged the two other men, one was about mid thirties and had sandy blonde hair, the other was he guessed the same age as Lindsay. Danny just continued to stand there watching as she hugged them again and came over to Danny. "Guy's this is Danny," she said putting her hand threw Danny's, intertwining there fingers. "my husband." At this all 4 jaws dropped. Lindsay started to giggle and smiled at them. Danny hadn't seen her like this in a while; she was smiling and genuinely happy. It warmed his heart and knew that these 4 people were special in her life.

"I did not just hear Lindsay Monroe say she was married" Chris, the man the same age as Lindsay, said.

"Its Lindsay Messer now" She said laughing.

"Someone pinch me I'm dreaming" Chris said dramatically.

Jerry hit him on the head, hard.

"Ouch, ok, ok, no need to get violent man" Chris said and all of them started to laugh.

After that all of them went into the break room, it was quite a small room, but it was cosy and looked homely. It had pictures on the walls, of various landscapes and a lot of photos of the team, quite a few of Lindsay, her at what looked like a New Year party and some other team events. They walked in and sat on the sofas, they talked for ages, about what Lindsay had been doing in New York, the wedding, basically catching up, then they talked about the past and Danny heard some very interesting things about the seemingly innocent Lindsay Messer, something's involving a country fair and her old school uniform. Lindsay had gone bright red and told them all about the time Chris had walked around the town in her clothes all day as he couldn't find anything else to wear. To his defence he had pulled a double shift and looked very fetching in a pink low cut top and ¾ length trousers. By the time 4pm rolled round, after some very interesting stories, most of which Danny wouldn't have believed if it wasn't for photographic evidence, and him and Lindsay promising they would return and say goodbye before they leave for New York, they left and made there way to Lindsay's old house in her old blue pick-up.

They drove for about 30 minutes out of Boseman down the main highway until Lindsay turned off down a gravel track. After about 10 minutes and having driven past only 2 houses, they stopped. Danny got out and walked around to the other side of the pick-up. He stood next to Lindsay who was leaning on the pick-up staring at the old house in front of them. It was 2 stories high and the attic looked like it had rooms in as well. There was a wooden porch in front of it, there was a wooden swing attached inside it and 2 rocking chairs on the other side. It looked like the house Danny had imagined Lindsay growing up in, a typical farming house, in the background 3 barns stood, a stable to the other side and all around were fields.

"Well," Lindsay said looking at Danny and then the house, "I'm back" she smiled a little and grabbed his hand. They started to walk towards the house a little, and then stopped half way down the path. "I don't think I can do this Danny." Lindsay said quietly. "I just can't do it, it feels like I've only just escaped this place, I can't go back in." she stopped and looked back at the house. She turned to walk back towards the car but Danny pulled her hand and she stopped.

"Lindsay" Danny said quietly, "Lindsay look at me" she looked up, her brown shimmering eyes staring into his shining blue pools. "You are the strongest woman I know. You can do this; I will be right with you the whole time. You need to do this hunni, you need to get over this and you need to face them. You can do this" she looked into his eyes, she saw sincerity and love, she couldn't say no to those eyes, that man, she has never been able to and she can't now.

She silently nodded and looked at the house again, all the emotions hit her, hurt, anger, fear, she hated that house, she looked at Danny and it al changed, she felt love, and longing and she felt whole. She took a deep breath, kissed Danny on the lips and walked towards the house, still holding Danny's hand.

As they got closer to the door her grip tightened and she looked at Danny.

"You can do this" he whispered, "I'll be with you all the way" he kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. They turned towards the house again and walked onto the porch and up to the front door. Lindsay's heart beat increased four fold as she lifted up her hand to nock on the front door. She stumbled a bit he hand was about to go down and then she heard a voice behind the door.

"I told you she wouldn't come; she isn't coming back to Boseman. Face it she's never coming back, she ran away like a little child."

Lindsay's eyes glazed in anger and she held her head up high, something in her clicked and she knew what she had to do. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked. She looked at Danny and he smiled back at her. The door clicked in front of them, they both held a breath as the door opened and a woman came into view. Lindsay stiffened a bit as she saw her and held onto Danny's had tighter, she froze until something inside her head worked and her mouth opened.

"Hello mother"

* * *

AN: You know that button, the bluey one, push it, you know u wont to, review me happy xD please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

The secret passage in the room is real in a house I have stayed it, it was really old and an old farm house I found it one day and followed it till it went outside. It was great I loved that house.

This is a real long I kinda couldn't stop writing sorry if it rambles a bit, its probably a bit rubbish. Oh well enjoy anyway.

Charlie

XXXX

* * *

The woman stiffed as she heard Lindsay's voice and then stared at her and Danny with glaring eyes.

"Well, I hadn't expected to see you here." She said looking Lindsay up and down before putting her nose into the air, turning it up slightly at Lindsay.

"Well, I suppose you better come in then" she said walking into the house letting the door shut and then bang back open again.

Lindsay and Danny looked at each other and started to laugh a little

"Well hello to you to mother." Lindsay said sarcastically to Danny, before heading into the house, Danny's hand still in hers. They walked threw the wooden panelled door and into the hallway, there shoes clattering on the solid oak floor, the walls were lined with photos, most of them of children, at Christmas, in the summer, at school plays, at dance recitals. Danny surveyed the lot of them, trying to find a picture of a little Lindsay, he imagined her with pig tails and a checked shirt on, riding her horse around the farm.

"If your looking for one of me, it might take you a while" Lindsay said to him, "I took them all when I moved to my brothers, mother had them all in a box in the attic" she looked at the walls then, they were all of her siblings, all smiling and laughing, maybe if she did look hard enough she could see herself in the background of one of them. She stood staring at them for a moment, and Danny looked at her with loving eyes.

"You can show them me later then" he said smiling and squeezed her hand, they continued down the hallway a little and came to the door to the living room opposite the stair case. She stopped at the door and looked in, she saw her mother, dad, Lucy and what looked like Lucy's boyfriend, Polly and Steven were there to as well as Sam Jr who was watching the TV. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. All of them immediately turned round and looked at her and Danny.

"Lindsay" Lucy cried running to hug her sister. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot" she whispered in Lindsay's ear.

"Don't thank me, Danny talked me into it." Lindsay whispered back. They stepped out of the hug and Lucy hugged Danny, she whispered her thanks again and stepped back.

Lindsay looked up and into the eyes of someone she had not seen in along time. She froze for a second and Danny rubbed the base of her back lovingly for a second.

"Lindsay" her father said, stepping towards her. "I haven't seen you in so long, you have turned into a beautiful woman." He held out his arms for a hug and Lindsay stepped back slightly. She looked him straight in the eyes and he held his arms down. "Maybe later" he said then looked back to his wife who had gone to talk to Polly. "Kids say hello to your sister." Polly, Steven and Sam Jr looked at her and muttered hellos, then her mother started.

"Did you know Polly is going to college next year to do a science degree" she said looking at Lindsay. "She wants to be a criminal investigator. Isn't that great." She smiled much too sweetly for Lindsay's liking. "She wants to do something great with her life, what is it you do? You never did tell us." She thought she had got the better of Lindsay.

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and they smiled. "I'm a criminal investigator level 3, working for the New York Crime Lab, one of the best in the country, for one of the best CSI's in the country Mac Taylor." The smile whipped off her mothers face. "Danny is as well." She added for extra measure.

"Oh, really" her mother said coldly.

"Wow, really" Polly said in oar looking at Lindsay. "That's great, its my dream to work there, the spokes person from the crime lab here says that it's the best, and that one of the people who used to work there went to New York. That was you wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was." Lindsay said, she had never talked to Polly, not ever, she had been only 3 when she left and when she came back that one time she was no where to be seen, not that she spoke to anyone. "It was one of the best things I ever did, moving to New York." She said looking at Danny and smiling, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Then her mothers face turned from shock to a smirk. 'She's seen the ring' Lindsay thought.

"You got married" she squeaked, which caused everyone in the room to look at the two of them. "To a city boy" she added after that looking Danny up and down. "And you didn't invite us" she finally added. Lucy then squealed and jumped off the sofa engulfing both of them into a hug.

"I forgot to say that I was so happy for you guys." Lucy said smiling, as Lindsay smiled back, she stopped as soon as she saw the expression on her fathers face.

"You got married" he said looking at her with no emotion showing on his face, "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?"

"Dad, i…we…" She looked at Danny who gave her a squeeze and then turned to them both, and with her new found strength,

"You want to know why?, because mother most probably would have ruined it, you both would not have come, found another reason, like you did on my final dance recital, my 21st birthday, my graduation. Do you want me to continue the list because I could? Mother would have done something and she would turn you against Danny, and you would hate him and then we would get into a fight because of her, which guess what, we are doing now!" Lindsay said getting angrier and her voice getting higher by the second.

"Do not talk like that, we would have come, your our daughter for god sake, it was your wedding, and yes he's a city boy and I wanted you to marry a nice country boy" at this Lindsay and Lucy scoffed "but I would still have come!" He retorted, he took a breath and calmed himself down, "Lindsay we love you, you are our daughter." He looked at her and smiled, and she weakly smiled back. "Who was at your wedding? Who, who gave u away?" his voice sounded sad at the last question.

"Danny's parents and some close family, Stella, Flack, Adam, Sheldon, Sid, and Mac gave me away, I didn't ask him to, he offered." She looked at the floor and then into her fathers eyes again. They were loving but saddened by the fact she just told them.

"If you would all excuse me, we would like to go and rest now; we both worked doubles before coming and were knackered. Where are we staying?" she asked looking at her mother.

"In the attic in your old room, your father kept it the way you had it and made me clean it in case you came." Her mother retorted with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you" Lindsay said out of habit and didn't mean it at all. "Goodnight everyone" she said walking out of the room. "Goodnight" Danny said as well walking out after Lindsay.

"What about dinner?" her father shouted to her.

"We ate about an hour ago" Lindsay said back as she and Danny walked up the stairs. They walked onto the landing and walked towards the end. It was hug, about 10. 11 doors went off from the single hallway and Lindsay was walking to one at the other end. She stopped in front of it, there was a small hole in the middle, and she laughed looking at it,

"I put that there when punched the wall," Danny stared at her shocked. "My mother and I got into another argument, I was about 11." She opened the door and in front of them was a stair case, Lindsay held up her hand and pulled the light switch. They walked up the stairs and came across another door it was locked. Lindsay turned to Danny and told him to go and close the bottom door. He did and then returned up the stairs again. Lindsay went to the wall to the left of her and started to knock on it, and then she hid a piece and smiled, took out a penknife from her pocket and took out a small section of the wooden panel covered wall. Behind it in the hole in the wall was a key hanging by and piece of thread and some pieces of paper. Lindsay took the key, replaced the wooden panel and unlocked the door in front of her. She instantly sighed as she walked into her old room. It was just how she left it, the walls were still the same covered in pictures and posters, all different colours, the bed was in the same place. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Natural light flooded into the room and a small breeze swept threw as she opened the window. Danny had followed her into the room and was now walking round looking at all the pictures and posters and all the books on the bookshelf, which was overflowing and looked about to break and fall to the floor. He walked towards a dresser which had a few photos in frames, some candles and odd ornaments.

"Welcome to my sanctuary." Lindsay said walking over to the dresser and standing next to Danny. She looked at all of the pictures on the dresser and sighed, and then she picked up a gold coloured frame. It had a picture of 5 children, the youngest a girl looked about 4 or 5, had pig tails in and was sitting on a fence, eating a huge lollipop.

"That's you?" Danny said laughing pointing at the little girl.

"Yeah," Lindsay said laughing as well. "It was during the summer of my 5th birthday, we had just been to the county fair, Paul had brought me a lollipop and I had been eating it all day cause it was huge." She laughed again.

Danny laughed as well, "You know, I always imagined you with pig tails, and a checked shirt as a kid, you are such a typical country girl"

Lindsay looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him and slapped him on the arm. "Well done cowboy, you just realised your married to a country girl." They stepped into a very heated kiss; they continued until both of there lungs begged for air, they stepped out laughing as Danny's stomach began to rumble.

"Yeah lindz, my stomach just reminded me, we need to eat. Why did you tell your mom that we had already eaten?" Danny said looking at his stomach, man was he hungry.

"Cause I could not stand to have dinner with her. And besides we can go out and get summit." Lindsay said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"And how Mrs Messer do we do that without your mom seeing us walk out the front door?" Danny asked, he loved it when she was like this, he felt 16 again, sneaking around behind his girlfriends parents back.

"How I did it for 7 years when I had to live here, we sneak out, go to the town and go to the dinner." Lindsay said grabbing her purse. "Follow me" she smirked and then walked towards what looked like her closet. Danny followed her and she walked towards the door, she opened it and it seemed almost empty if it wasn't for a few clothes, some shoes and a lot of boxes on the top. She moved some of the cloths out of the way and showed another door at the back of the closet. She turned back to Danny with a smirk on her face.

"Come on then" she said putting her hand up on the top shelf, getting a little pink box and getting a key out of the box and putting it into the lock, she turned it and opened the door. She walked threw it and got a torch which was already hanging on the wall. "I knew I left that there" she said to herself and continued to walk. Danny followed her. "Wait here a second." She suddenly said running back into the room, and getting the key out of the lock; she locked her bedroom door and put a bolt lock on the top and bottom. She then ran back into the closet and closed the door behind her.

"Come on then." she said holding onto Danny's hand, with the torch in the other hand. She led the way down the passage. Then they heard some voices.

"Why did she come here, if all she is going to do is hide away in her room like a 13 year old? Explain that to me Sam, Why on earth did she come?" they heard Lindsay's mother say.

"Leave her be Maggie, if she wants to come down she will." They heard Lindsay's father say.

"This is the kitchen" Lindsay whispered to Danny, pointing down toward the floor. "Shhh," she put her finger on her lips and pulled on Danny's arm and they continued to walk down the corridor, the voices getting further and further away. They came to some steps and went down them, finally they reached a door, Lindsay used the same key and opened it, and the breeze hit them as they opened it fully and walked out to what looked like the side of the house. Lindsay closed the door after them, locked it, placed the key in her pocket and walked towards Danny and took his hand again.

"My secret passage way." Lindsay said looking back at the house. "I found it when I was 7, been using it every since, no one knows about it but me, you wouldn't think it was there unless you really looked." She smiled and looked back at Danny, then pulled in towards the blue pick up. She started the engine and they drove off the farm onto the main road and down the road, into the town. They stopped at an old fashioned dinner. They got out of the pick up, walked threw the door and into the dinner.

"Hello" Lindsay shouted out as they walked in. "Anybody in?" she walked up to the counter and rang the old fashioned bell.

"Well, well, well" A man said as he walked from the back up behind the counter. He was about 40, had a balding head and wore an old wore apron, checkered shirt and jeans. "Lindsay Monroe, sneaking out of her house and coming here for dinner, I though you gave up on that when you were 16" the man laughed stepped behind from behind the counter and hugged Lindsay, she laughed and hugged him back. They stepped back out of the hug and Lindsay pulled Danny towards a table and they sat down.

"Danny Messer, meet Billy Harmon the man who fed me threw the years; his burgers are to die for." Lindsay said and Danny shook Billy's hand.

"Nice to meet ya" Danny said to Billy and Billy replied the same.

"Billy, meet my husband" Billy's mouth dropped and he double looked at the both of them.

"Your husband," Billy said wide eyed, "Well if someone had told me years ago that you would be sitting here in my dinner, ordering burgers with your husband from, he sounds like he's from New York" Lindsay and Danny nodded. "Well you may as well have shot me there and then."

He laughed and pulled Lindsay to her feet, pulling her into another bone crushing hug. "Good on ya girly, good on ya" he said and Lindsay laughed a few tears leaving her eyes and his. They stepped out and she sat back down taking Danny's hand from off the table. "Right then" he said laughing, wiping the tears that had fallen down his face, "I best be off making you them burgers hey." He walked back into the kitchen and left the two of them at the table alone.

"Hey hunni, you ok?" Danny asked giving Lindsay's hand a squeeze.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" she wiped some of the tears away. "Just that like Billy said if someone had told me years ago that I would be going to New York, getting away from this place, doing the job I love, finding friends that are like my family, and finding the man I care about and love more than anything in the world you might have well have shot me." She laughed and Danny squeezed her hand again. She looked towards the kitchen and heard Billy whistling, she laughed again.

"He was like my father for years of my life. I used to come in here more then twice a week some times." She looked around. "Nearly always in the dark, I used to ride my bike, walk or take one of the horses out. He got frightened of my getting hurt so sometimes I would call him up and he would come and fetch me. We would talk, and I would help him cook. It was great." Lindsay smiled again and looked back at Danny. "How do you think I learned to cook so great?"

"She learnt from the master" this made Danny and Lindsay jump; they turned to see Billy with 2 plates of burger and fries in his hands. "My famous burger and fries, with no pickles but extra cheese and some bacon," Lindsay smiled as he put the plate down "Just how u like it"

"You remembered" Lindsay said laughing. "Thanks," they both said at the same time. Billy went into the kitchen and brought out some for himself. They sat there eating and talking about old times, discussing New York, some of the latest town gossip and how Lindsay was one of the best waitresses Billy had ever had. About 2 hours later they left the dinner, Billy as always refusing Lindsay money, and telling her, she needed to see him before she went back. They got back into the pick up and drove back to the farm. Lindsay parked the car; they got one the suitcases which they still hadn't gotten out of the back, out and went towards the side door.

Luckily the outside light had been broken for years and by the looks of it hadn't been fixed. They snuck in threw the side door, into the passage way, up the stairs, down the corridor and into the bedroom threw the closet door. Lindsay locked all of the doors after she went threw them. Rearranged all the clothed in the closet the hide the door, closed it and went back into the room. Danny had already put the suitcases down and was unlocking the bolt locks on the door. They were both tired and after changing into some bed clothes, Danny in his boxers and Lindsay in his old college tee-shirt which she seemed to have taken now. They got into Lindsay old bed, which thankfully was a double, cause if it wasn't it would have been a very cosy night, they turned off the side light and Lindsay huddled into Danny's side.

"Love you" Lindsay mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Love you too" Danny said back kissing her forehead.

They both slipped to sleep content and happy, before they did Lindsay mumbled something, "Bring on tomorrow" she said and fell into the best sleep she had ever had in the house.

* * *

AN: See the button, look at the pretty button, PRESS THE BUTTON!! go on u know u wont to!! i have cookies, yes i am trying to fatten you up for x-mas so i can eat u!!! Muah ha ha ha!! Not really :P:P but still PLEASE REVIEW ME HAPPY!! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

So new chapter, new ones should be coming quicker now as i am on x-mas holis and the one person stopping me from doing it is now in Egypt and i am missing her like crazy:-(

THANXS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! HANDS OVER COOKIES

XXXXX

* * *

They both slipped to sleep content and happy, before they did Lindsay mumbled something, "Bring on tomorrow" she said and fell into the best sleep she had ever had in the house.

The next morning the sun streamed threw the curtains, basking Lindsay and Danny in the suns early morning glow, Lindsay woke and rolled over but nothing stopped her, she opened her eyes to see Danny not lying next to her, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. In front of her was her husband wearing only his boxers, standing in front of the window of her old child hood bedroom. Lindsay smiled and got out of the bed, padded softly over to Danny and hugged him from behind. They stood there looking out of the window, they could see for miles, all the fields, of wheat and grass, the occasional field with cattle and some with horses, there was movement on the Monroe farm, the barn doors were open and Lindsay knew her father and younger siblings were helping out as she had done for some of her life. Danny pulled her round him, so she was in front, his chin resting on her head, he kissed her neck softly and she turned to him, kissing him on the lips, then pulling back.

"Good morning" she whispered kissing his lips again.

"mm," Danny groaned, "Good morning to you to" he smiled at her and they kissed again, this time more intense, as the kiss was starting to get a bit more passionate a knock came on the door. Lindsay groaned as she removed her lips from Danny's.

"Yes." Lindsay shouted rather annoyed that her morning kiss had been interrupted.

"Lindsay, dad says breakfast is on the table if you want some." The young voice of Polly came threw the door.

"Ok then, we'll be down in a minute." Lindsay replied pulling Danny into another kiss.

"He says now, cause they need help on the farm, one of the horses is being stubborn and it will get cold." She replied.

They were still kissing, until Lindsay finally pulled away slowly once again and mouthed 'sorry' to Danny. She walked over to the door and opened it, outside stood Polly who was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Ok Polly, well be down in a minute" she smiled at the girl. Lindsay didn't know her that well at all, Polly had been very young when Lindsay had finally left the house, and even before that she was rarely ever to be seen around the house, never mind with her and Steven. She was a lovely girl, had long sandy brown wavy hair and Lindsay's eye colour, she reminded Lindsay so much of herself when she was that age, only she was happier than Lindsay ever was here.

"Great" Polly said happily running off down the stairs.

"Polly" Lindsay suddenly said, Polly stopped and turned to face her. "Which horse is it?"

"Stardust" Polly replied, "He's always been a handful, ever since I can remember, he's gotten worse over the years, dad says only one person can ride him without getting bucked. Wont tell me who though, id love to meet them, they must be one heck of a rider." Polly smiled and continued down the stairs and out of the door at the bottom. Lindsay laughed a little, smiled and closed the door; she turned round to see Danny getting on a pair of jeans and a white wife beater.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked getting a clean shirt out of one of the suitcases. Lindsay walked over put on some underwear and a pair of jeans.

"Oh nothing, just Stardust being his usual grumpy self," She smiled and put on a white strappy top and a checkered shirt over the top. She looked like a proper country girl and Danny laughed.

"Who's stardust? And can I say u look very hot in that." He walked over and put his hands on her waist, kissing her lips lightly.

"You will meet the other man in my life later" she said laughing as Danny's mock hurt face. "And yes you may" she captured Danny's lips again in a quick kiss, "But we don't have time for that." She walked out of his embrace, grabbed his hand, and they walked over to the door. "We have some work to do." She smiled and they walked down the stairs and down to the bottom door. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen, on the table top in the centre of the room was pancakes and coffee. They grabbed a mug each as well as some pancakes, sat down and began to eat them. Once they were both nearly finished the back door swung open and Lindsay dad, Steven and Sam walked threw looking a bit red and sweaty.

"Morning" Sam Snr said as he got a cup of coffee out of the pot. "How are you this morning Lindsay?" he said sitting down at the table opposite the two of them, as the boys also sat down.

"Fine." She said smiling and taking a sip from her coffee. There was silence for a moment.

"Danny?" her father said looking at Danny, it was the first time Sam Snr had spoken to Danny and both him and Lindsay were a little shocked.

"I'm fine sir, thank you" he added the sir for good measure, just cause he knew about countrymen and there daughters and shot guns, he shuddered a little at the thought.

"There is no need for the sir," Sam said to him. "Its Sam, and now you've married my daughter." Both breathed in a deep breath and started at him waiting for the explosion. He stood up and then did something surprising, he held out his hand. "Welcome to the family" Lindsay sat there shocked and Danny stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night Linny, I really am, was just a little shocked, and if he makes you happy, and you seem to be. You have my blessing." Lindsay sat there, her brain was screaming for her to say something about the fact he doesn't have the right to say who she can and cannot marry. But instead she stood up walked round the table and hugged her father. Her father hugged her back, and whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear over and over again. She whispered back "Its fine" and stepped out of the hug, back round the table and sat back next to Danny, who put his hand on her knee and squeezed it gently.

There was silence in the room as they continued to eat there breakfast. Lindsay stood up and took her and Danny's stuff behind the counter and washed it in the sink. When she turned round her mother was glaring at her in the door way. Lindsay smiled and sat back down, saying a quick "good morning" before regaining her seat next to Danny.

Maggie Monroe was not a woman to give away her feeling easily, but it was terribly obvious with her feeling towards her daughter, it was written all over her ace as she sat next to her husband and ate her breakfast. There was an awkward silence in the room as Danny and Lindsay sat at the table looking around. Then Lindsay had, had enough. She turned to her father,

"So dad," she started ignoring the glares from her mother. "Polly says Stardust is acting up again, and he has been for a while." Sam laughed a little then walked over to the counter placed his cup on the side and walked over to the back door.

"You can say that again" he replied, "That horse hasn't been the same since u left and that was like what 7 years since u last saw him. He doesn't let anyone ride him; if someone tries they get bucked. Polly doesn't want to give up on him, she loves that horse even though he doesn't really back." He sighed. "Wont to come and see him" he was expecting her to say no, instead he saw a smile that he had not seen on his daughters face in so long.

Lindsay stood up quickly pulling Danny with her. She walked fast towards the door and stopped in front of her father.

"Try and stop me" she said smiling, earning a scoff from her mother, but she didn't care. Sam Snr laughed and walked out of the door, being followed by his daughter and son-in-law. They walked quietly towards the stables. They saw Polly standing outside one of the stalls; she was adding hay into the feeding trough just inside the stall. They walked to the next stable along, inside was a beautiful dark brown stallion, with a white diamond in the centre of his head.

"He's already tried to kick me 3 times this morning" Polly said to her father while dropping the hay on the floor next to them all. Lindsay smiled and looked at the horse in the stable. She opened the latch and opened the door. "I really wouldn't if I were you." Polly said looking towards Lindsay, she smiled at her.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Lindsay smiled and walked inside the stable. The horse lifted its head and looked about to start bucking when some how he stopped. Lindsay walked closer to him, holding out her hand so he can sniff her, after a quick sniff, he walked a few steps forward and nudged Lindsay's hand with his head. "Hello boy" Lindsay said laughing and stroking his nose. "Miss me" as if the horse understood her he nudged her hand again. Lindsay laughed and patted his side. "You're a good boy aren't ya" Lindsay said scratching him behind the ear and stroking his nose again. She stroked him one more time, before grabbing his bridle from the wall and attaching it to him. Then she led him out of the stable slightly, holding tightly onto the rein. "He's not that bad really," she said smiling at Polly, who stood there staring in oar at what Lindsay had just done.

"Oh no, he's an angel to you" her father said laughing. "Polly meet the only person I know who can ride any horse she wants and not get bucked, no matter what horse she gets on." He said is voice full of pride. Lindsay blushed and walked the horse over to where Danny was standing.

"Danny meet the other man in my life, Stardust" she said and the horse shifted his feet slightly.

Danny stood there just looking at the horse, not moving, "erm," he said, "nice to meet you stardust" he said backing away slowly as the horse moved again.

"Danny" Lindsay said laughing, she walked forward and grabbed hold of Danny's hand. "Come here" she pulled him towards the horse and held his hand out in front of him. "Now let him sniff you" Danny stood perfectly still as the horse sniffed his hand. Then as the horse lifted its head up it neighed scaring Danny slightly and making him back up a bit.

"Hey baby, this is Danny and he's nice, so be nice ok" Lindsay said stroking him on the head slightly. The horse neighed a bit then stopped, Danny walked forward and placed him hand on the horses head stroking it lightly, Lindsay smiled as neither of the back away.

"Now then another problem needs to be sorted." She said walking herself and stardust over towards Polly. "Now then Stardust" she backed up a bit and whispered in his ear, all the time stroking his head. She then walked towards Polly, "stroke him" she said to her. Polly looked at her weirdly and then held out a hand. Leaving it there for a second and then stroking him on the head. Amazingly it worked, the horse didn't back away and Polly had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow," she said smiling, "that's amazing thanks Lindsay," still stroking the horse. Lindsay smiled at her half sister, then let her hold the bridle as she went back into the stable and got the tack ready. Lindsay got stardust all tacked up, got her old boots, which thankfully still fit, out of the cupboard in the store room, and walked stardust over to the paddock they had behind the stables. Lindsay mounted him and started to trot around the square paddock, a huge smile on her face the whole time, the one thing she missed in New York was horse riding, it was the only thing she could do to escape all those years ago and it felt so good to be riding again.

Danny was standing next to the fence that surrounded the paddock, smiling at the huge smile on his wife's face, suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned round to face Lindsay's father.

"I wanted to say, Thank you" Sam said. "You love her, I can see that, and she loves you, thank you," he sighed and turned to face Lindsay who was trotting round the paddock. "For letting her love someone again"

Danny stood there for a moment, facing Lindsay then he turned to Sam,

"She still loves you," Danny said, "She may not show it, but she does, and deep down inside she loves her mom as well, as much as she hates to admit it." Danny suddenly turned to Sam after he realised what he just said, "sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I" he said apologising profusely.

Sam laughed and looked at Danny rambling,

"its ok" he said laughing, "I know Lindsay doesn't like Maggie, I knew that when she punched her in the face." He sighed and looked at his little girl riding, "I didn't think it was possible for her to hate. To me she would always be the little 7 year old girl, running round the farm, her pig tails flying behind her" he laughed again, and sighed. "But she's not that 7 year old anymore, she's a grown married woman," he smiled at Danny, "look after her. She needs something good in her life, she's been threw too much already" he went back to looking at Lindsay riding round. Danny smiled, "I will, I always will" they stood there in silence and watched Lindsay riding round and round, not noticing the woman stood in the kitchen door.

"Sam!" Lindsay's mom shouted this caused Lindsay to stop riding and look at her as well as Danny and Sam. "The boys are here!" Sam walked towards his wife and the house as Maggie scowled at the huge smile that now graced Lindsay face, and stalked back into the kitchen. By the time Danny had turned back round, Lindsay was off on stardust and Polly was now holding onto the reign. She was smiling profusely; she grabbed hold of Danny's hand and practically dragged him towards the house. They walked round the side towards the front, where 2 new SUV's graced the front drive. Lindsay smiled again and walked round the corner of the house, so that they were standing at the front of the house. 2 men were talking to Lindsay mother while what looked like there wife's and children had begun to enter the house. At the sound of foot steps the 2 men turned round and faced the girl, no woman they had not seen in 5 years.

"Lindsay" the eldest man exclaimed, smiling. Lindsay let go of Danny's hand and ran into the waiting arms of her eldest brother Paul. She laughed as he swept her up him his arms swinging her round, she looked 10 years old as he went round and round and she giggled. Danny hadn't seen her this happy in along time, she was very happy. As soon as Paul had put her down, John scooped her up and pulled her into a huge hug, she laughed again and held both of them by the hand pulling them towards Danny. She looked like a little girl at Christmas, and she left go of Paul and John's hands, and walked over to Danny.

"Paul, John, meet Danny" she took a deep breath and grabbed hold of his hand, "my husband." Both of the men's jaws dropped to the floor at the word husband. "This is getting a little bit routine," Lindsay said laughing, "why can't anyone believe I have actually gone and gotten married."

"Because you are still the 16 year old girl that left home and came to live with me" Paul said still sanding in shock.

"And you're still my 20 year old little sister than punched our mother in the face at Christmas." John said laughing.

"So you're not happy for me then?" Lindsay said pouting a little causing Danny to laugh. The men looked at each other, neither of them could resist there little sisters pout, she had them rapped round her little finger from the moment she was born.

"Of course we are" Paul said,

"If your happy, were happy" John finished. They both smiled and shook Danny's hand. "welcome to the family" each of them said and then they all turned to the sound of a truck coming up the drive, it was a fancy, new, jet black, SUV, and all 3 of the 'Monroe's' knew who it was. "Kevin" all of them breathed silently and walked towards the house. Danny followed not wanting to be left behind. A man in a snazzy suit stepped out and shouted to the 4 of them.

"What no welcome home." He laughed and took off his sunglasses. "miss me Lindsay" he said smiling, she shuddered at the sound of his voice, and even more at the screeching sound her mother was making while running out of the house.

"Kevin, my baby" she ran up and hugged him, then turned round and glared at the 4 of them. Lindsay shuddered again and walked inside, she got as far as the door when,

"Lindsay Kerry Ann Monroe aren't you going to come and welcome home your brother" her mother sneered at her while staring star gazed up at her son.

Lindsay stared at them and said a quick "hello Kevin" before quickly retreating into the house. They were met by Lucy on the stairs, looked behind them out of the door saw Kevin and sneered.

"Oh joy," she said "Wonder boy has returned to grace our mere mortal presence, what an honour." She said sarcastically following the 4 of them into the living room. Danny just followed not understanding a word; he sat next to Lindsay, who had slumped down on the sofa, who was once again clinging to his hand.

* * *

CLICK ON THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! GO ON CLICK ON IT!!! COME ONE U KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Sorry this has taken a while, i was gonna post it before new year but well i thought i might now. Oh and for future notice sorry for the bad spelling or sentence structure, cause well someones said summit about it. so anyway im Dyslexic and it affects my spelling and sentence structure some times!! so yeah if ur annoyed by it sorry people but its the way i am and spell check can only do so much if i dont know how the word is spelt to begin with!!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

enjoy

xxxxxxx

* * *

"Are you ok?" Danny asked looking at the expression on Lindsay's and everyone's faces.

"Not really" Lindsay said looking at her siblings for help.

"Danny," Lucy said sitting next to her brothers on the coffee table facing him and Lindsay. "Kevin, is a for lack of a better term, is the world's biggest mommies boy and the worlds biggest arse hole" Lucy said sighing grabbing her sisters free hand and rubbing it smiling.

"When dad left and mother began being horrible to Lindsay, he was the only one of us that didn't stick up for her. He was the one standing by mother every step of the way, the person in my mothers eyes that could do no wrong, and everyday it was "oh Lindsay I wish you could be more like Kevin" "see Lindsay, Kevin has ambition why don't you" we were sick of it. So we made his life a living hell" Paul said laughing. "But the only problem was Lindsay was the only one getting grounded, or told off. Mother would never blame any of us Lindsay was the one that took all of it, John and I left when Lindsay was about 11, we really didn't want to but we knew that if we set up a home that we could come back and save Lindsay and Lucy from mother."

"Kevin is now the owner of Montana's largest hardware company, he is a millionaire, and is about to marry some posh bird from New York. So now he is back to come and now anyone else in mothers life has become unimportant and no one is good enough. She's even gotten Lindsay's middle name wrong!" Lucy said glaring evils at the window.

"She did" Lindsay said looking up. "Oh never noticed, she's only ever got it right once anyway." She sighed again and looked up at the 4 of them a smile slipped onto her face. "The time we pulled the big one" all of them started to laugh and Danny just sat there.

"I don't wont to know do I?" Danny asked.

"Nope" all of them said together laughing, Danny joining them, all of them were smiling looking round, it was perfect in Lindsay's mind, all of them had taken to Danny and she was so happy that they did. Then something brought them out of there laughing.

"What's so funny" Kevin's voice pierced the laughter and they all went quiet. They all sat and stared at each other none of them talking, Kevin was getting more impatient by the minute and the 4 Monroe's thought he was about to run screaming to mom and she would come in and tell them to tell him. But he stood there staring. "Well" he said impatiently.

"Erm" Lucy said but she was cut off by 'Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne" blaring threw the room, they all look around as Danny finally jumped off the sofa realising that his phone was vibrating in his pocket.

"I'm going to kill Flack" Danny mumbled as he said sorry and walked out the room. Lindsay suppressed a giggle as Lucy, Paul and John just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Flack, is Danny's best friend, and he's like a brother to me. Although last week he changed Danny's ring tone everyday, so that must have been the last one he changed it to." Lindsay said giggling. "It's been Barney, Barbie girl, Macarena, Lazy Town, The Fimbles and now this."

Kevin who was standing at the door way was now much to the disgust of his siblings was now sitting next to Lindsay on the sofa.

"So who does he belong to then?" Kevin asked looking at both of his sisters.

"Oh I don't know, I just know all about him and his best friends and I think he's going out with Lucy" Lindsay said sarcastically.

"No need to get mean about it" Kevin said, like a 10 year old.

Danny head popped round the door frame,

"Montana, Flack wants to know where you but the Gillian case files, he can't find them?" he said going back to talk on his mobile.

"erm, try my desk" Lindsay said then she put her hand up "wait, try your desk second draw down, underneath the triple rape file, and on top of the Jameson rape." Lindsay said smiling, Danny looked at her in shock, "what I can remember were I put it because it was the last one I put away."

"Ok," Danny said and walked back behind the wall.

"Rape file" Kevin said gulping, John and Paul looked pale and Lucy was looking at the floor, yes the last 3 knew that there little sister was a CSI and dealt with these things, but they didn't realise that she talked about it like it was an everyday thing, like it didn't mean anything.

"Yes, Kevin, I'm a CSI, I work with rape cases and murders everyday." Lindsay said looking at him sideways. "It's not a big deal, I've seen more dead bodies than u have had woman" she looked sideways at her sister then and both new what each other was about to say 'although not bloody likely'. Danny walked back into the room, saw that his place had been taken on the sofa so decided to sit on the arm next to Lindsay.

"Flack says that he's found it, Mac and Hawkes say hi, and Stella says get back quickly there's too many men about." Danny said laughing.

"Well she did say not to leave her with Flack, Mac, Hawkes and now Adam. Actually she kind of begged me" Lindsay said laughing as well, as the other 4 people in the room looked at them completely oblivious. They looked at the 4 of them confused looks on there faces, and all but Kevin laughed, he looked at them all huffed and walked out of the room.

"And, he's back to his old grumpy self." Lucy said smiling. "How long till mother comes in. bet a 5er its 30 seconds" she said putting her hand into the middle of the 5 of them.

"20" Lindsay said putting her hand on top of Lucy's smiling.

"1 minute" John said doing the same as Lindsay.

"45 seconds" Paul said also doing the same.

They all smiled and dropped their hands down, all staring at each other counting out loud under their breath. Danny just sat there laughing slightly so he joined in the counting, 20 seconds went by so Lindsay was out, and so was Lucy as they had gone past 30, now john and Paul were smiling both wanting to win this bet. Danny sat there imagining them all as children sitting in Lindsay's room planning and plotting there next prank, or sitting comforting her. He wished he could give her a better child hood he really did, but as he stood counting to 40 seconds, he knew that she did in a weird sort of way have a good childhood, but her father was a guy in a cafe and at home her older brothers and sister. They had gotten to 45 as footsteps came into the room. Paul jumped up and shouted yes, holding his arms up in the air, Danny looked around to see Maggie in the doorway, Sam just behind her. The others sighed got 5 dollars out of their wallets or back pockets and put them into Pauls out stretched hand, smiling widely.

"What are you 4 up to, I will not have gambling going on in this house." Maggie squawked, "Its sets a bad example to Sammie and Polly." She glared at all of them.

"What were you betting against anyway?" Sam asked smiling slightly.

"Erm," they all said together. They all stifled a laugh as they looked at Maggie's evil glares, Lucy stopped long enough to think of a cover.

"So what is it you wanted?" Lucy said smiling, she was always the one that managed to change the subject, and it had gotten the 4 of them out of a lot of trouble threw the years.

"For dinner we were going to have a barbeque and considering Paul and John are going to bring their kids and Kevin's girlfriend and Lucy's boyfriend, and you two, so it would be easier if we did have one. Which reminds me, where is he Lucy?" Sam asked.

"Gone into town on some business, his boss wants him to do a deal or something should be back by tonight." Lucy said looking very annoyed at the fact that her boyfriend was working.

"Ok then, me and your mother are going to go into town shopping." This brought some protesting from Maggie who was ranting about leaving them all hear alone, and Lindsay could swore she hurt a "with her" on the end of it. "Oh come now, they are not 16 years old, there all over 25, and most of them know self defence and know and are licensed to shoot a gun, they'll be fine" Maggie still argued but Sam can be persuasive meaning he practically dragged her out of the house.

For the next 2 hours as the parents were out, the children played. Lindsay after much coxing finally got Danny Messer onto a horse, and he didn't like it one bit. After much falling off, swearing, and gesturing, he gave up and walked away reminding Lindsay never to make him do it again, and also made her agree never to mention what happened. Although the photos on Lindsay phone camera may find their way to flacks inbox if he annoyed her too much. Lindsay also got to know her nieces and nephews and also to meet John and Pauls wives again. For once I her life Lindsay was having a good time at home, the fact that her mother was out of the house was well beside the point. They both enjoyed the day, laughing more than they had on a while.

* * *

Reviewwwwww press the button, you know u wont to!!! and u get cakes cause i've been baking!! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

Sorry I haven't updated I have had a lot going on in my life and a lot of my friends are hurt and need me a lot more than this story does so anyway here it is, it might be rubbish I have no inspiration atm, I have had too much going on, school is stacking up as well, so here it is finally and I have written chapter 8 as well so I will update it soon. Thanks for holding on for it.

Charlie

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

For the next 2 hours as the parents were out, the children played. Lindsay after much coxing finally got Danny Messer onto a horse, and he didn't like it one bit. After much falling off, swearing, and gesturing, he gave up and walked away reminding Lindsay never to make him do it again, and also made her agree never to mention what happened. Although the photos on Lindsay phone camera may find their way to flacks inbox if he annoyed her too much. Lindsay also got to know her nieces and nephews and also to meet John and Pauls wives again. For once I her life Lindsay was having a good time at home, the fact that her mother was out of the house was well beside the point. They both enjoyed the day, laughing more than they had on a while.

By the time night came Lindsay for the first time in her life was enjoying the fact that she was home with her brothers and sisters, minus Kevin but well he didn't really count.

They were all sitting outside round a large wooden table in front of the barbeque which was situated on the patio in front of the house. Sam Snr standing behind it cooking various items of meat, and Kevin helping him, all the rest of the siblings, there wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, children and Maggie were all chatting round the table. For once everyone in the Monroe family were all sitting round a table for more than 20 mins without an argument. Well that's what Lindsay thought as she sighed and smiled at her family, 'wait' she thought, 'I said family' she smiled again and tucked into her burger, which wasn't as good as Billy's but her father had tried. Then though her mother started, and Lindsay knew from the beginning of the conversation how it was going to end.

"So Lucy what did you want to tell us all?" Maggie said after she had placed the big dish of burgers on the table.

"I well, we..." Lucy trailed off and looked at Maggie with nervous eyes, and Lindsay with sorrowful ones, as she knew as soon as she said it, it would turn into something about Lindsay. Taking a deep breath Lucy continued, "Me and James" she looked at him, as he held onto her hand squeezing it lovingly. "We, well, we got married, in Vegas, 6 months ago." She let out in one breathe, Maggie looked shocked as she tried to process the information. Lindsay had already squealed and was hugging Lucy with gusto and then hugging James; Danny was also hugging his favourite sister in law and her boyfriend.

"You are what?" Maggie practically screamed, "You got married and didn't tell anyone, you got married in Vegas? What are the neighbours going to think." she was growing redder by the second.

"The neighbours," Lucy shouted back, "I don't care about the neighbours this is our decision. And I am not changing it!" Lucy said standing up and going as red as her mother from the shouting.

"Sam did you here this?" Maggie yelled at her husband who was not attempting to become very involved in cooking steaks. "I would have expected this from…" Maggie trailed off as she looked at Lindsay, who had been expecting it from the start.

"Me," Lindsay's said calmly, "You would have expected it from me, go on and say it mother, cause I was expecting it, its always me that does it wrong well you know what its Lucy's life and I am so happy for her." Lindsay started to walk away from the table but Maggie stopped her.

"What are you on about young lady?" her voice penetrated them all to silence. "I have never blamed you for anything." Lindsay scoffed at this.

"Mother you have been blaming me for everything since I was 9 years old, and you know what I didn't tell him, I have never told anyone, apart from MY husband. So for once let your children do what they wont, let them be happy, let them have the life I never did, and let them be loved because I plan on never coming back." She walked away but her father stopped her.

"What happened?" Sam said, it was the first thing he had said all night. Lindsay turned around to face him. "What happened when you were 9?"

Every set of eyes at the table were on Lindsay now, even though Danny was now by her side, she felt 9 again, seeing her mother and him in bed, running out, and being caught. "I…I…" she hesitated and started to breathe quicker, "Ask her?" she said bluntly pointing to her mother.

"Maggie what happened?" Sam asked sternly.

"Sam, I, well nothing" she said quickly, but Sam looked at her sternly. "You stupid cow" she screamed at Lindsay, "You said you'd never tell, I said what would happen if you did, do you remember?" she was screaming at Lindsay now, and Polly and Sam were sitting there looking quite scared.

"You would kick me out the house, make sure I didn't have anything, and make sure everyone hated me. Well mother, I have a new life, in New York, with people who care for me, I have a husband, I have friends and I have a new life. You can't hurt me." Lindsay said calmly, holding onto Danny's hand.

Maggie stood speechless, staring at her daughter, giving her looks from distaste to sorrow. She was in shock and for once in Maggie Monroe's life she was speechless.

"What happened?" Sam said quietly, not believing what he was seeing, looking over at his children, Lucy and sitting again now, holding onto James hand, Paul and John had sent there children and wife's off to play or well to do anything other than witness this, because they didn't know what was coming. Kevin was well smugly enjoying it in a weird way, and Polly and Sam just looked scared.

"I…" Maggie said but Lindsay cut her off.

"I caught her and him in bed when I was 9 years old; I had come home early from ballet. She told me not to tell anyone otherwise she would do all that to me, she threatened me with it till you found out. And she's been blaming me ever since, believing that it was me who told you, making my life unbearable, trying to make me leave or feel unworthy." Sam was stunned, he had walked away form the grill and was straggly sitting in a chair at the top of the table, but for Paul, John and Lucy things had started to fit together. Lindsay however was the calmest of the bunch.

"That explains it all, all the times you came into my room crying, all the things she has done to you." John said letting out shaky breaths.

"You" Maggie said pointing at her daughter. "You did tell how else could he have found out, you stupid cow, you ruined all our life's and your own, it's your own fault that your friends were murdered, all the things that happened was your fault, you deserved it."

Lindsay had tensed at this point; she just stood there in shock. "You are not my mother" Lindsay said quietly, "I hate you and you have just ruined what chance you had with me and your grandchild. You have ruined all of your chances, and you know what I find it all so sad, you have spent your whole life ruining my life, don't do it to Sam or Polly, and let them have a normal childhood. Let them have a father and mother that love them, because that is what I am going to give my child, everything you never gave me, loving parents. And you know what I think I turned out ok from it, I had a lot of people to help me but I got threw it all." She looked around her shocked siblings and parents, and to her even more shocked husband, before turning again to her mother, "You lost my respect when I was 9, you lost my love then too and anything I have ever felt for you is long gone." With that she turned round and ran into the house, leaving a lot of shocked people behind her, Danny quickly followed her. Everyone shouting out her name telling her to stop but she didn't listen.

Lindsay didn't stop running till she reached her room and Danny was inside. Locking it and then placing all the other locks onto the door she turned to her shocked husband.

"Your….We're….I'm going to…."he managed to get out with Lindsay nodding her head to them all, he raced towards her and scooped her up into a huge hug, kissing her deeply. Lindsay smiled and laughed at his reaction. Finally he put her feet back onto the ground and broke the kiss, but never let Lindsay out of his arms.

"So you're happy?" she said laughing and Danny raised an eyebrow. "Ok so I know you are." She said laughing again, this was not the way she had thought of telling him but well, she was never one for simplicity or normality.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"10 weeks" she replied.

"But you haven't been sick or anything like that."

"I'm lucky then, I was ill for a week remember we thought it was the flu, well I was late, took the tests, they all came back positive. Then I went to my gynaecologist who confirmed it. I was going to tell you when we got back." Lindsay said smiling as Danny drew her into another passionate kiss, however there moment was ruined by a furious knocking at the door.

"Lindsay? Lindsay open the door!" the voice said, she couldn't tell who it was because there were many of them shouting now. Lindsay stepped out of Danny's grasp and pointed towards there stuff.

Gathering it all up and placing it back into there bag, they walked over to the closet, opening it and then opening the secret door behind the clothes, Lindsay got out the key and placed it in her pocket. Walking back over to the main door, unlocking all of the extra catches and bolts she had placed upon it and then quickly walking back to the passage Danny had already gone down with the bags. She closed the closet door behind her, re arranged the cloths so that it hid the door, closed it and then locked it with the key, running down the passage to catch up with Danny who was already at the end and opening the door so they could get out of the house.

They got out of the back passage closing it quickly; Danny rushed over to the car, opening the boot and shoving the suitcases in, then closing it and getting into the driver's seat. Lindsay was stood motionless by open car door, staring at the house.

"Lindsay are you ok?" Danny asked her putting the keys into the ignition.

"Yes I'm fine" she finally said turning away from the house and getting into the seat next to Danny. "I have wanted to get that out for years, I've needed to say it, and it just feels so good to finally say it." She smiled and closed the door; Danny drove off down the dirt drive, creating dust behind them.

Lindsay turned round in her seat and looked at the house, all the memories flooding back, the good parts, but the bad outweighed it, she sighed and turned around facing the road in front of her. She smiled placing a hand onto her stomach, and turning to Danny who was humming along to 'I'm moving on by Rascal Flatts' on the radio, she closed her eyes and just listened to the words.

_(AN: flashbacks will be in italic and the words of the song will be bold italics, _anything else in normal

"_**I've dealt with my ghosts  
and faced all my demons  
finally content with the past I regret  
I found you find strength in your moments of weakness"  
**_

"_I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS CRAP! I'm leaving" a tear stained and torn 16 year old Lindsay Monroe proclaimed one morning at breakfast. "I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back."_

"_**For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame  
Trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin on"**_

"_You are a total waste of space Lindsay Monroe, no one will ever love you, no one will ever care for you, you broke up this family. All this is your fault." Maggie Monroe screamed at her shaking 9 year old daughter._

_  
__**"I've lived in this place  
And I know all the faces  
Each one is different  
But they're always the same  
They mean me no harm  
But it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change"**_

'_You can be whatever you want to be' were the words that echoed in Lindsay's mind as she sat listening to her mother rant on about how she is a waste of space and will never become successful and how she needs to grow up. "If you would let me I would" she mumbled under her breath._

_**  
"But I never dreamed  
Home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin on"**_

_She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her into the old woods behind the old farm, her father had left, her mother was furious and she had nowhere to go to get away, turning back to the old house she sighed. That house would never be home to her anymore. _

_**"I'm moving on  
At last I can see (Last I can see)  
Life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees  
But I'm not alone"**__  
_

She turned her head to Danny as tears slowly ran down her cheeks from the memories, he reached over and held her hand as he continued to drive down the old roads.

"_**There comes at time**_

_**In everyone's life  
When all you can see  
Are the years passing by (are the years passing by)  
And I have made up my mind  
That those days are gone"**_

"_I'm going to College to study Forensic Science" she said to her older brother the day of her 17__th__ birthday. "I want to become a CSI to help people, to catch the bad guys and I'm going to do it" she said sternly nodding her head. Paul laughed at the antics of his little sister, but he knew she would. _

_**"I've sold what I could  
Packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town"**_

_Lindsay closed the door to her old apartment in Boseman, with her handbag over her shoulder and her carry-on bag beside her she turned around and walked out of the old 3 story building. "Bring on New York" she said smiling getting into the Pick Up Truck. _

_**  
"I've loved like I should  
But lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out.  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm Moving on  
I'm moving on  
I'm moving on"**_

The song ended as Lindsay eyes filled up with more tears, her face was stained now but she smiled anyway, she knew she could handle anything that life threw at her now. And for once in her life she had a happy future.

* * *

Is this the end...REVIEW ME HAPPY AND YOU COULD FIND OUT wiggles eyebrows dont and u wont Muah ha ha ha ha!!! xP xP

THANKS TO SABRINA FOR CHOOSING THE SONG CAUSE I WAS STUCK BETWEEN 2!! I ALSO DONT OWN THE SONG ITS BY Rascal Flatts!!4

COME ON REVIEWWW!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

And the reviewers say that I should go on because I have a lot of them!!

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT DID REVIEW!! And for some ideas I have kept in mind xD

OKay so this is like waaaay late but sorry guys i forgot about it till now and i've been writing my other one saw it wasnt finished so i decided to finish it off for ya'll!!

Enjoy

Charlie

xxxxxx

* * *

_The song ended as Lindsay eyes filled up with more tears, her face was stained now but she smiled anyway, she knew she could handle anything that life threw at her now. And for once in her life she had a happy future. _

**4 YEARS LATER**

Well four years had past not a lot happened and well that's it…..

(AN: WOULD I DO THAT TO YOU? ok so maybe the answer is yes if u know me but meeh I wouldn't xP)

**8 WEEKS LATER**

It had been a long 8 weeks for Lindsay and Danny, they decided not to stay in Montana after Lindsay's confrontation with her mother so they got the earliest flight home, back to New York. They kept there 2 weeks off and decided to spend the time relaxing, doing up the apartment and finishing off there honeymoon. She had had to tell Mac about her pregnancy, all the team were absolutely thrilled at the idea, but there was one problem. Lindsay's maternity leave, or in Lindsay's mind the lack of one. After much arguing, with both Mac and Danny, they decided she wasn't allowed out of the lab into the field after her 6th month, and then not at work at all during her 8th, neither of the men were happy about it but Lindsay wasn't thrilled either, if she had her way she would be staying in the field till the day of the birth. But being good, and after much negotiation she accept Mac's revised plan and set about working as much as she could before she was put on Lab arrest as she was now calling it.

She sat in her chair waiting for Danny to come home from the lab; she was now 18 weeks and was starting to show. She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach and sighed. She was thinking about her parents again, about what had happened in Montana and how she missed her brothers and sister. She needed them more than ever; she needed someone to talk to about the pregnancy, someone to moan to about everything. She felt so bad doing it to Stella or even Danny. She just wanted a person to talk to, a woman to talk to, she wanted her sister.

They had all tried to ring her, message after message they had left, but she didn't answer any of them, she didn't even listen to them. She felt so mean doing it but what else was she meant to do, let them back into her life, she needed to think, she needed space from them all, she just needed a break. Lindsay was so stuck in her own thoughts again that she didn't hear the door open and Danny walk in Pizza in hand and walk over to the table to put it down. Ever since Lindsay has entered the 2nd trimester she had begun to crave Pizza a lot, which she blamed totally on Danny. Who was now walking over to the chair where his wife was sitting a piece of the pizza in his hand. He stopped in front of Lindsay and held out the pizza, this brought Lindsay out of her day dream and took the slice from Danny's hand eagerly.

"Pizza, yummy" she said smiling taking a big bite out of it smiling contently. Danny laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"So that's how it is. No hello Danny how was your day? No oh welcome home dearest, just pizza yummy. Fantastic coming second to a pizza, you sure know to make a guy fell wanted Montana." Danny said.

"Yep," Lindsay said finishing off her pizza. "It's your fault I am craving pizza, so you will come second to said pizza." She said laughing, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "How did the case go?" she asked getting slowly from the chair and walking over to the pizza box, taking another slice of pizza and sitting down in the chair again.

"Good," Danny said. "The butler, it's always the butler." He said chuckling slightly and standing up to walk and get his own slice of pizza. Danny walked back to his original seat on the coffee table and looked Lindsay in the eye's.

"They called again," Lindsay said sadly, "I didn't answer just sat and let it ring out, they left a message as well but I deleted it straight away." She looked down at the floor but Danny placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head back up so she was looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Give it time Lindsay; you will want to speak to them in time." He said and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, "Now come on," he stood up and pulled her up as well. "We have both had a long day and I think we need some relax time." He smirked and walked towards the bedroom.

"But Danny the pizza" Lindsay said and pouted, Danny looked at her and pulled her into a deep kiss, soon enough the pizza was left on the counter top to go cold.

The next morning they both got ready for work, Lindsay walked out into the living room and saw that there was a message on it, she pressed the play button and the voice of her father echoed threw the room, as soon as she heard the voice she hit the delete button and sighed, walking into the kitchen and putting the kettle on, making a cup of coffee for Danny and then some herbal tea for herself, the stuff didn't taste very nice but it had some caffeine in it so she could get going in the morning.

"Who was the message off?" Danny asked walking into the kitchen and taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Who do you think?" Lindsay said and walked round to pick up her badge and gun off the table, and place them into her handbag.

"Ahh," Danny said grabbing his gun and badge, and getting his jacket off the peg.

"We need to go" Lindsay said taking a last sip out of her mug, and putting it into the sink, then putting her jacket on groaning as she couldn't do up the buttons, "And I need a new jacket," she said sighing, "I swear I'm going to have no clothes left to fit into, my slacks are getting too tight and are on the last button."

"Well how about on your next day off you and Stella can go shopping," Danny said seeing Lindsay face light up then he regretted saying it, "But I want some money left in the bank," he said quickly afterwards, letting Lindsay and Stella loose in the shops was total money suicide but it made her happy and Danny couldn't help it, she had him wrapped round her little finger.

"Okay," she said happily and walked out of the apartment, Danny following her, and she grabbed hold of his hand as they walked out of the building hand in hand.

They got to work about 40 minutes later because of the New York commuter traffic, they went upstairs and got ready for the day, going into the locker room and then the break room to get a quick drink before heading into Mac's office for the days assignments, Danny got a page to go to a scene at central park, so he kissed her on the cheek and went off to work as Lindsay went off in search of Stella to tell her about there shopping trip.

"Hey Stel" Lindsay said walking into there shared office,

"Heya Linds" she said back, "how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, apart from half m clothes are barely fitting and these slacks are about to burst." Lindsay moaned as she collapsed on the chair, "And my back is starting to hurt slightly, but apart from that great."

"Oh the joys of pregnancy" Stella said laughing slightly,

"But there is an upside," Lindsay replied

"Apart from eating weird and wonderful food, when ever you want and not bothering about putting on weight," Stella said,

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "shopping for maternity clothes and Danny said we can go next time were off," she grinned at Stella,

"Oh great," Stella said smiling as well, "We can make a girly day of it, when are you thinking about going?" she asked,

"Soon," Lindsay said, "I don't know how long I can make it on one pair of pants," she said laughing,

"How about Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds great," Lindsay said, "Hey Stel,"

"Yeah"

"Have you got any food in your desk? I'm really hungry," Lindsay said and Stella laughed,

"No but I'm sure we can find something in the break room come on." Stella stood up and Lindsay followed, and they both walked down the corridor laughing to the break room for food. It was minimal but they found some chocolate and some doughnuts so Lindsay was happy. They walked back laughing as well as Lindsay snacked on the sweet treats.

"Lindsay," Mac shouted down the corridor to her, coming out of his office.

"Yeah Mac" Lindsay said turning around, still eating and laughing with Stella,

"There are some people…" Mac trailed off as they walked out of the office behind him, and Lindsay stopped laughing and her face dropped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"You weren't answering our calls so we decided to come and pay a visit," Lindsay's father said.

"I wasn't answering you for a reason," Lindsay said, "Now I would appreciate it if you left now, I have work to do."

"Yeah eating doughnuts and chatting is really work," Maggie griped at her,

"Why are you here anyway," Lindsay said, "Surely it isn't because you want to see your daughter." Lindsay retorted.

"I had to come with your father, he is not a good flyer," she said looking her daughter up and down.

"Uh hu, right so anyway I better be going to work, goodbye," Lindsay said and turned around and was about to walk away when someone caught her arm.

"Lindsay please don't go," Sam said, "We need to talk,"

"I have to work," Lindsay said not turning round, "Please let me go," she said and her father did so, and she walked down the corridor quickly and got into the office, placed the food on her desk, walked over to the corner of the room, placed her back against the wall and slid down till her butt hit the floor, crying into her hands. A few moments later she heard footsteps but didn't look up; she just kept on crying into her hands, head bowed.

"Lindsay," Stella said, walking over and kneeling in front of her,

"It's a mess Stel" Lindsay sobbed and launched herself into Stella's arms crying into her shoulder,

"Oh Kiddo," Stella said rubbing Lindsay's back as the young woman sobbed. "I'm assuming those where your parents?" she asked and Lindsay nodded.

"And I'm assuming all this has to do with your visit to Montana." And again Lindsay nodded; as her cries lessened she lifted up her head and looked at Stella with red puffy eyes.

"I got your top all wet," Lindsay said laughing slightly as she sat back against the wall,

"Doesn't matter, now all the lab techs will try and see threw my top as well as down it," Stella said laughing and Lindsay burst into giggles. Stella came and sat next to Lindsay with her back against the wall, holding onto one of Lindsay's hands.

"Wonna talk about it?" she asked.

"I suppose I'll have to," Lindsay said and then she looked up as Mac walked into the office,

"Lindsay," Mac said coming and standing in front of the two women, "They won't leave but they are in my office, and I have told them that if they come anywhere near you I will escort them off the premises. Is that okay?" he asked and crouched down,

"Thanks Mac." She said smiling at him unconvincingly,

"So what do you want to do now?" Mac asked.

"Apart from run away again," Lindsay said,

"Apart from run away," Mac said chuckling slightly,

"Erm eat my food and then run away," Lindsay said laughing,

"How about, eat your food, sit in here with Stella and wait for a case like normal." Mac said getting up as his pager went off, "I need to go, are you going to be okay?" he asked,

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks Mac," she smiled at him genuinely this time and he smiled back and walked out of the room.

"So food," Stella said standing up and Lindsay followed her smiling and grabbing some chocolate off the desk, and taking a big bite out of it,

"Chocolate always makes things better" Lindsay said smiling and sitting in her chair.

* * *

REVIEW AND ILL ADD THE LAST CHAPPI DONT AND I WONT!! xP


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH CSI:NY IT BELONGS TO CBS!! I DO HOWEVER OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTER!!

And the reviewers say that I should go on because I have a lot of them!!

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT DID REVIEW!! And for some ideas I have kept in mind xD

So this is it, the last chapter cries ive never ended a story before but meeh here it goes but... Do i end it here or do i not, hummmmm, well i shall have to see how i do over the summer!! i might do xD hehe, depends if people want to know what happens next i suppose!! REVIEW ME HAPPY!

Charlie

xxxxxxxx

* * *

"_So food," Stella said standing up and Lindsay followed her smiling and grabbing some chocolate off the desk, and taking a big bite out of it,_

"_Chocolate always makes things better" Lindsay said smiling and sitting in her chair._

They sat and ate for a while not talking at all until Stella finally decided the silence was boring,

"Are you going to tell me?" Stella asked not wanting to push her but she knew holding it in would eventually lead to her breaking down like Christmas before.

"I…" Lindsay said not knowing how to start telling it. "My mother hates me, my father is trying to know me again, and I have felt anything towards them since I was about 11"

"Oh Lindsay I'm sure your mother doesn't hate you," Stella said,

"Stel trust me the woman hates me and I really am not bothered anymore, what bothers me more is that my father is now trying to understand what happened and wants to make it up to me," Lindsay scoffed, "Well it'll take a hell of a lot more than coming to New York to do that, I'd rather them go home and I live my life without them, like I've been doing for the past 20 years." She looked up at Stella who was looking at Lindsay with pitying eyes, "I don't want pity Stel or anything like that, I've had enough of that from people all my life, all I want is normality, like it was before I left. I want them gone and I want them to never come back."

"Tell them," Stella said, "You need to otherwise they will never leave you alone, if that is what you really want then you have to go and tell them," Lindsay looked down at the table and ate another bite of chocolate.

"I will," Lindsay said and got up from the table, "And I need to do it now, so they can go and I can work," she walked over to the door and looked back at Stella, "Can you come with, I don't know if I can on my own," in Stella's eyes Lindsay looked like a frightened little child needing help and Stella nodded,

"Course Kiddo," she said standing up and walking out of the door with Lindsay,

They made it slowly to Mac's office, and then turned and knocked on the door, seeing Maggie walking round looking out of the glass doors in disgust as some people walked past with bloody items, and then looking into the labs at the techs doing work on the latest piece of evidence. Sam was walking round Mac's office looking at all his medals and photographs and then he stopped at the only one of the team that had been taken at Lindsay and Danny's wedding reception. Danny and Lindsay were standing in the middle her in her dress and Stella in her bridesmaid dress, then Danny, Mac, Flack, Hawkes, Sid and Adam in tux's all with a glass of champagne in there hands smiling and waving.

"That was on my wedding day," Lindsay said walking into the office Stella behind her, Maggie and Sam turned round and looked at her. "And we all woke up with sore heads at the crime scene the next morning," she turned around and looked at Stella, "And you and Flack were the worse."

"Thank you," Stella said hitting her shoulder slightly, "It's your fault anyway, because you weren't drinking a lot meant I had to," they both burst into laughter,

"As much as this lovely reminiscing session is, is there a point to this?" Maggie said forcefully.

"Oh there is mother," Lindsay said not looking at her, "I have something to say and I would really appreciate it if you would be quiet till I have finished." Maggie was about to protest but Sam made her stop, and nodded.

"Okay so, I want you to leave and go back to Montana, I do not want you to ring me or e-mail me or write to me, I want to be left alone to live my life. And if I forgive you or want to make this work, I will contact you not the other way round. Now please leave me alone to get on with my work. And I'm sorry you came this way for no reason." Lindsay said all this with no expression apart from sincerity, she was not crying as she felt nothing for them.

"What?" Sam said looking at his daughter sadly, "You are our daughter Lindsay, we love you, we can't just leave you."

"You've done it before I'm sure it's easier the second time," Lindsay said spitefully.

"Lindsay please," Sam said, "We only have your best interests at heart, what we have done in the past has all been for the good of your life,"

Lindsay stood there shocked at what he had just said, "You did all that for my own good, you left me with her, you didn't speak to me for over 6 years, you walked back into my life after more time than that and then accused me of being selfish and childish and punching her was not expectable behaviour. Really I think your idea of a good childhood is seriously disturbed."

"We did our best for you, you little witch," Maggie said walking over and standing by Sam, "I fed you, clothed you, and paid for your school, and let you stay at home, what more do you want?"

"Please I don't want to get into this now, or ever for that matter, you mother, do not deserve the name and I think you should just leave me alone like you have done for all my life." Lindsay said and turned to her father, "And please just go and leave me alone," Maggie huffed and walked out of the room, 'well at least she listened to me' Lindsay thought as her father looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Lindsay...I…" but she cut him off,

"Just go," Lindsay said facing the door, and he did so kissed her on the top of the head and walking out of the room towards the elevator. Lindsay let out a long sigh and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Well that went better than I thought," she said laughing slightly.

Stella looked at her in shock and then tried to process what she had just seen, "So I see what you mean about your mother," she said,

"Uh hu," Lindsay said, "She thinks I ruined there relationship the first time round,"

"What?" Stella said,

"The reason me and her don't get along at all, I caught her in bed with another man, an English teacher who became my teacher at high school, I was forced to keep my mouth shut, but she became pregnant with his baby, my father found out and left with the woman he had been having an affair with," Lindsay said, "She never spoke to me after that, made my life a living hell, I ran away a few times and only got as far as the dinner in Bozeman, the man who run it always made me go back. and so I did, every time I went back there it got worse, slowly worse and soon I switched it off, by 11 I was rock hard inside, my heart had been broken so many times, I blocked it all out. So I buried myself in studying, got all the qualifications I needed. When my friends died she only knew about it because the police had to come and visit her but she didn't come and visit me in hospital, didn't speak to me about it at all, totally ignored me. So I switched myself off even more, I went to college studied forensics and finally one year went back to the house. To my surprise they were back together my father and mother, she was pregnant and she was still blaming me, so I punched her. Last time I saw them both till 8 weeks ago." Lindsay said, and Stella looked at her shocked.

"Lindsay I am so sorry," Stella said,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and it's made me stronger," Lindsay said standing up off the sofa.

"I'm proud of you Kiddo," Stella said pulling Lindsay into a hug, they stepped back as there pagers went off simultaneously, and laughed, "And now you have your wish, back to work, DB found in an alley on 4th."

"Bring it on," Lindsay said smiling and walked out of Mac's office, Stella following her smiling.

Later that day after a very hectic case load for both of them, Danny and Lindsay sat on the couch in their living room, Dancing with the Star's was on the TV and Danny was laughing at one of the celebrities tried to dance the tango.

"They came to New York," Lindsay said taking a bite out of her Ruben sandwich, "My so called parents, they came to the office and wouldn't leave until I spoke to them."

"They did what?" Danny asked turning to Lindsay, "Why?"

"They said they wanted to speak it out, well I know she didn't but well why would she. But I told them that I wanted them to leave me alone, and that if I wanted to I would contact them." Lindsay said, looking at Danny who was still trying to understand what she was saying, but he smiled at her.

"Good," Danny said, "And this time I hope they listen,"

"And me Danny," Lindsay said, "I just want to get on with my life, leave the past behind and look forward to the future." She placed her hand on her stomach.

The End

* * *

REVIEW!! So what do you think?? Sequel or no sequel??


End file.
